blogclanfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mossywashere
Welcome Rules *If you swear fully censor it. *Be nice, and be respectful *Have fun! Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Hollyleaf.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Dawnmist~ (talk) 18:19, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Have you ever played 'Skyrim', 'Ratchet and Clank' or 'Jak and Daxter'? Echo~The~Gecko (talk) 00:49, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey Mossy! :3 --Wolfieheart (talk) 05:21, September 1, 2013 (UTC)Wolfpaw Hey Mossy! I love your avatar. Eveelutions forever! :D What's yoru favorite one? Mine has to be Flareon or Umbreon. Copper claw (talk) 17:02, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Awesome! Copper claw (talk) 17:06, September 1, 2013 (UTC) THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE PIC! It's amazing! Shimmy and Gaius will steal all your candy (talk) 20:07, September 2, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome! I'm glad you found it satisfactory. :D I love your drawings too, though. The way you capture Hollyleaf's inner sorrow.... :) Copper claw (talk) 00:53, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey Mossy, I saw your pic of Sorbet the Eevee... Could you draw a pic of Dawn the Vulpix? what I look like: except with fern green eyes that have a little hint of purple in them. Thanks! Dawnblaze07 (talk) 23:29, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Mossy my pic looks PERFECT! thank you thank you thank you!!! yayz! u kinda catch my "11 year old annoying spunk" and it is EXACTLY how I wanted it to be!!! oops this is Dawnblaze07 (talk) 14:33, September 8, 2013 (UTC) So, I read you were doing Pokesona pictures! Mine is basically a Shiny Quilava (light brown, instead of greenish blue on those parts) and bright green eyes. Also, preferably a black bandanna around the neck. You can take your time, it's ok if you don't want to draw it! Copper claw (talk) 15:20, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Awesome! Copper claw (talk) 15:41, September 8, 2013 (UTC) This is pretty much it, only my Quilava is shiny and has a blakc bandanna. Note: NOT DRAWN BY ME. xP lol Becuase you're an awesome drawer Copper claw (talk) 16:05, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey Mossy go on chat!!!! I'm so lonely... :P Dawnblaze07 (talk) 17:27, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey Mossy, I love your art! Can you draw MY pokemon character? I'm quitting now, so it won't really matter, but whatever.. It's a black squirtle. Thanks!GuybrushismyAngel (talk) 19:01, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Now THAT is what I call AWESOME! :D ~Les Mis, Leopardstar, Life~ (talk) 21:13, September 9, 2013 (UTC) I DREW THIEFSHIPPING ON PAINT *Feels like a boss* I actually think Bakura should be the girl in the relationship aka 'u**' *is shot* XD I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP! But still- UsUk is best homosexual ship ;) . Though Sayaka x Kyoko is pretty high up there Total Loser (talk) 01:10, September 11, 2013 (UTC) It;s awesome! :D Copper claw (talk) 15:18, September 15, 2013 (UTC) OMG YES YES! BEST FANFIC IDEA EVER Total Loser (talk) 23:19, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Ha, thanks Mossy. You're awepic. :3 ~Les Mis, Leopardstar, Life~ (talk) 02:19, September 26, 2013 (UTC) During the weekend will be lovley. :) Copper claw (talk) 01:29, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey, did you want to help with some ref sheets for my amv? It'd be awesome, but it's fine if you can't. :3 ~Katwolfie~ 17:47, October 6, 2013 (UTC)Katwolfie Can you design Mapleshade, Brokenstar, Hollyleaf, Fallen Leaves, and, if you'd like, some background cats? It's okay if it's too much, you don't have to do them . :3 Ref sheets just need distinguishable body drawings for the colorations, markings, and especially eyecolor Yay! Thanks so much! :D ~Katwolfie~ 18:23, October 6, 2013 (UTC)Katwolfie Mossy! Do you like Hydreigons? I might trade you an EV trained one later... Total Loser (talk) 18:23, October 6, 2013 (UTC) I'm currently EV training 3 XD. Isn't Ev training the worst/best thing ever? I'VE ALWAYS HATED IT, BUT I LOVE THE RESULTS! I can share like a whole bunch of funny EV training stories XD. Do you have any? :3 Total Loser (talk) 18:45, October 6, 2013 (UTC) If you'd like to, that'd be great! :D Thanks for being such a big help with this. :3 ~Katwolfie~ 19:25, October 6, 2013 (UTC)Kat of all Wolfies I love 'em! :D Thanks! I can't wait to see more! ~Katwolfie~ 22:07, October 6, 2013 (UTC)Katwolfie Hydreigon Gijinka because I can. Total Loser (talk) 01:13, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Just wait for the day he becomes level 100 XD He'll be 2HKO-ing everything~ Total Loser (talk) 20:10, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey Mossy! Shimmy introduced me to the anime, 'Puella Magi Madoka Magica" (I see you have Homura as your avatar, so you clearly know what I'm talking about :P) And I made the mistake to pick Mami as my favorite character. Just finished watching episode three. *hangs head sadly* I knew it was coming, since there were spoilers in the comments, but still I was like, "NO! WHY!?" Also the death was so..... gory thinking about it. If you.....know what I mean. Leafpaw, Coz, Ya face. (talk) 00:30, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Thanks so much! They're looking great! ~Katwolfie~ 04:11, October 13, 2013 (UTC)Kat Aw...I'm sorry about that, buddy. If you'd like some advice or someone to talk to, let me know. Life. Is. Stress. ~Katwolfie~ 15:05, October 13, 2013 (UTC)Kat Hey Mossy, do you like my new chappie on the collab?GuybrushismyAngel (talk) 17:08, October 20, 2013 (UTC) I love your avatar! Is that what you look like in real life? Dawnblaze07 (talk) 19:47, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Goodness, you;'re right. Without chat... hm... do you have an RP site account? Maybe we could PM there. 01:06, October 26, 2013 (UTC)Copper claw (talk) LUCKY STAR. LUCKY STAR. I SEE THAT LUCKY STAR PICTURE YOU DREW! Obviously I'm a fan of Lucky Star...points to avatar On it! Copper claw (talk) 01:50, October 30, 2013 (UTC) EEEEEEEY! Mossy! I drew a Braixen Gijinka :3 I really wanted to do a Quilladin one though...but it's kinda hard. I love Quilladin so much! He's just freaking adorable =w= ~ By the way, the Braixen is a boy, and he's clumsy 'cause I can XD Stay awesome! Shimmy and Gaius will steal all your candy (talk) 22:35, November 18, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry to say I can't go :C At least not probably...I hope you enjoy the movie though! Shimmy and Gaius will steal all your candy (talk) 20:24, November 22, 2013 (UTC) HEEEY! Sorry when we battled that I kept on taking forever. My mom was calling me, sorry! Btw, I ship our meowstics know. Excuse me as I go draw fanart for them~ Shimmy and Gaius will steal all your candy (talk) 20:03, December 30, 2013 (UTC) You want me to trade you a fennekin? I have females! And they have modest nature! I can EV train them too :3! --Shimmy and Gaius will steal all your candy (talk) 20:05, December 30, 2013 (UTC) --Shimmy and Gaius will steal all your candy (talk) 15:32, December 31, 2013 (UTC) --Shimmy and Gaius will steal all your candy (talk) 17:06, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Awwwwwww Happy is so cute. Oh and a doodle of your OC came up in my crappy doodles of OCs. Sorry it's so bad! I literally spent no time on the coloring... --Shimmy and Gaius will steal all your candy (talk) 17:37, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Oh! And I have a EV trained and somewhat IV bred female Braixen named Vixen ready for trade ;) --Shimmy and Gaius will steal all your candy (talk) 17:40, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Yeah I read that she was blind XD Also, I gave her pupils cause I wanted her to see the pretty fox spirit she was petting lol ---- //*screams* LUMINA IS SO CUTE! Also, you DO NOT suck at male anatomy! I can only draw males ;_; --Shimmy and Gaius will steal all your candy (talk) 22:54, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Your characters are so detailed...mine are just weird XD --Shimmy and Gaius will steal all your candy (talk) 23:17, January 7, 2014 (UTC) I think you're mixing up Riley with Daichi-nim XD Daichi-nim is the one who wears the epic scarf. Riley is the one who's a cutie-patootie and everyone mixes up his gender DX But yeah...Daichi-nim is really weird. I make awful OCs ;-; --Shimmy and Gaius will steal all your candy (talk) 19:54, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Computer virus- ENE OMG! XD Daichi-nim...is weird. To describe his character in a second, Daichi-nim is an eleven-year-old fox-boy-thing who likes to play poker and mustard. Yeah... Maybe we should create OCs together one XD -- 23:37, January 8, 2014 (UTC) *one day, sorry about that! -- 23:38, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Ever heard of Kagerou Pro? --Shimmy and Gaius will steal all your candy (talk) 14:20, January 29, 2014 (UTC) MOSSY HI! --Shimmy and Gaius will steal all your candy (talk) 01:59, January 30, 2014 (UTC) http://mangafox.me/manga/kagerou_days/ ;D --Shimmy and Gaius will steal all your candy (talk) 02:01, January 30, 2014 (UTC) //*Quietly waits for you to be confused with Kagerou Day's plot* --Shimmy and Gaius will steal all your candy (talk) 02:27, January 30, 2014 (UTC) I love Kagerou Days...even if it's completely insane...Konoha and Haruka though...and Hibiya...//*Sobs* None of my friends will read it XD //*more sobbing* --Shimmy and Gaius will steal all your candy (talk) 16:15, February 2, 2014 (UTC) XD Have a lazily sketched out gijinka of my shiny sylveon. Also he only has cause he lost one since he's a pressional dragon slayer lol --Shimmy and Gaius will steal all your candy (talk) 20:01, February 8, 2014 (UTC)